31 days with Pruaus
by Cake-a-kat
Summary: This used to be "my fallen knight". Now It is where all of my challenge goes! So 31 chapters of awesomeness! The ratings go from K -M.
1. Day 1: My Knight

**A/N**: for all of you following Shertalia, you're most likely thinking, "Why is she posting another story?" Two words for you; Writer's block. And some other unimportant things like school is starting next week, My fish (who I thought was a guy) had babies then ate most of them, and I had a close call with my parents.

This was inspired by a song called "If only for a night" by Florence & the machine. I love them but if you don't know the song look it up on you tube. I also suggest you listen to it while u read. But this is not a songfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**A Fallen Knight**

I looked out of my window at the rain pouring down. I simply sighed and gave up playing my piano. There was nothing to play that would make the pain in my chest go away. Every one knew what Russia was doing to Prussia. But no one would stop him, because if you try and stop Russia his calling card would be on your doorstep the next morning.

My fallen knight. My poor fallen knight. And there was nothing to do. I could never save him. I could never save my self as a child, or an adult. And I was an ant compared to Russia. Only America fought him.

He promised me he would save Prussia and bring him back. But I knew deep down, Prussia was nothing but a ghost now. His kingdom was gone, and he was slowly being killed.

I had reports from spies that he was only going for one scar that would last forever. Russia, every day, would cut a strip of skin, slowly, off of Prussia back. From his left shoulder to his right hip. And then he would force Prussia to eat his skin and muscles.

It was just wrong. So wrong. The once great Teutonic knight was reduced to nothing.

I heard the door open behind me and knew it was Hungary. "Mr. Austria, someone is here asking for permission to come see you."

"Send them in."

I stood up and walked over to one of the couches and sat down. I gasped when I saw the person walk through my door. Prussia, covered in blood and wearing a black cloak. I could tell the back was coated with blood, while his face was stained with it.

"Prussia? Is that really you?" he smiled that insane smile of his that I loved more then the world. I rushed to him and hugged him. But my arms went straight through him.

"I'm so sorry Roddy. The fat basturd got me. If he hadn't killed my people I would be fine. But he got me." His smile left his face. Instead there was a sad look. He looked as though he would cry.

"I'm ghosting. I have about two hours left. If you like I can make it so you can touch the awesome me." I shook my head yes. I wasn't able to talk. He dimmed even more as I got lost in my emotions. "Specks! Concentrate! Please! It's the only way I can stay!"

I didn't hear his last words. And he disappeared. The great, almighty, awesome Prussia was gone. Forever. And I would never love again.

**A/N**: now you all hate me. I have no idea why but I write REALLY good tragedies. Some of my friends think it's because my life has just been filled with misfortune after misfortune. I should stop talking and just shut up for a change. Reviews make me a happy person!


	2. day 2: strange feelings

**A/N**: Day 2! There is no hope at all that I will update one a day. So there will be like 4 or 5 days going up at once.

There it is again. Every time I look at him. I feel so weird. And the feelings are un-awesome too.

I keep wondering if he feels the same way. But what do I care? The great and awesome Prussia is happy alone, and so not attracted to that priss!

And there it goes again! Every god damn time I look at him!

I can't name this totally un-awesome feeling. I'm feeling so un-awesome right now. Why the hell can't I name it?! Happiness? No. Sadness? No. Anger? No. Regret? No. What other feelings are there?

And when he plays that piano, I have daydreams of him playing me. And gott, it feels so awesome. But then he yells at me to shut up because I was moaning. Or he will yell at me to go away.

This is so un-awesome in so many ways, but it's more then a "like-like". It's even more then a crush. I just want him to be mine. Screw that, I need him to be mine.

It sounds so un-awesome I don't even know where to start. But it's the truth. And sometimes, the truth is un-awesome.

So, yeah. I, Prussia Gilbert Beldschmit, am in love with that damn prissy Austria.


	3. Day 3: Tears

**A/N**: This one is based off of a role-play my friend Megan and (Romano's-mafia-princess) I did in I think July. I'm sorry Megan but I didn't use any of our OC's. Nor did I include how Fish got like this. (Fish is Prussia's nickname. You know, his human name is Gilbert. Gil. Fish.) I'm going to shut up now and just let you read.

I looked in shock at the man crying in front of me. Why was Prussia crying? And babbling that I didn't care about him?

All of the other nations kept looking at him and then back at me.

"Roderick doesn't care that he hurts me! Roderick doesn't care that I love him! Roderick doesn't care that I rape people! Roderick doesn't care that I hate my life! Roderick doesn't care that I'm crying! Because Roderick just doesn't care!" tears streamed down my lover's face, staining his pale cheeks.

I felt at strong, and sudden smack on my face and turned to face my attacker. America stood there shaking in anger, a very rare sight indeed. Almost as rare as the one before us. "Don't you see you have hurt him by ignoring him! You never pay any damn attention to him! Every one always see's you rejecting his affections dude! If you really love him, then go to him!"

I couldn't move. I just couldn't. I was in complete shock that my plan to keep Gilbert had been pushing him away.

I felt someone hug me and looked down. The younger Italian brother, Feliciano, was hugging me. "Go to him."

Feli let go of me and I slowly walked to my lover.

I knelt down and gently lifted his chin, and kissed Gilbert lightly.

"I care. I care completely libeling. Because I love you." Gilbert made a small pitiful sniff.

"Really?"

"Really. And I'm so sorry for everything Gil."

"I forgive you."

He opened his arms for a hug and I hugged him happily (ignoring the cheers from the other nations and few wolf whistles, from France and Spain.)

Gilbert smiled and let me go, whipping a few stray tears from his face. "So, can we all just dump this meeting and go drinking?"

**A/N**: Megan, if your reading this, you are most likely going to text me asking what the hell is this pile of bat shit. *phone gets 200 texts from her*


	4. Day 4: Cleaning up together

**A/N**: Well, I don't have a whole lot this time. I did it during intermission (the dumbest block ever) on Monday. And thanks Sue for giving everyone my name and our school. You are getting big trouble later. And I am a beta now! So come to me to beta your Hetalia, Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Harry Potter (book and movie) stories!

I sighed. How Gilbert had managed to make a mess this big in one hour I didn't know. I had given him the job of picking up paper and trash off the floor.

"Spec's! Where are the trash bags?!"

"Where they all ways are! Under the kitchen sink!"

I finished dusting the bookshelf and sighed yet again. I had come home from work to find all the books on the floor, papers on the floor, and a pile of empty beer cans on the couch.

How did the idiot do it? I don't know. It doesn't help that I have to support his ungrateful ass because he refuses, and is too lazy, to get a job.

I heard a loud thump and a high-pitched yelp. "Gilbert?!" I rushed up the staircase terrified that Gil was hurt. At the top of the stair case there stood Gilbert, perfectly fine. "Kesesesesesesesesese~! I knew you would come running! That was such an awesome prank!" He was bent over laughing his head off. I blushed a deep red and flipped him off. "Fuck off idiot." I said.

I turned around to go back down stairs and finish cleaning, when I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. "Did I hear the word 'fuck'? Is that an invitation mein prissien?"

I tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong. "Nein Gilbert! We are cleaning! Now let go of m- mft!" Gil took advantage of my open mouth and kissed me full on the lips. I felt his tongue slip in my mouth, exploring all the nooks and crannies.

Some how I managed to push him off me. 'Nein Fish! Cleaning! No-" I moaned as he licked my mole, rubbing it with his thumb at the same time.

"Bedroom?"

"Ja!"

Translations:

Mein Prissien: My princess

Nein: No

**A/N**: Yes! Role-playing has paid off! Now I can write pre-smut!


	5. Day 5: abut Chopin, Liszt, Beethoven

Music flowed from the drawing room. It was a mixture of composers blending into each other. Powerful and commanding, then soft and sweet, then back again.

I looked up from my laptop. I was so awesome I could tell Spec's emotions from his music. If there was something he couldn't say to my face he could play his piano and I would understand and answer. And today, he was pissed. Pissed at the awesome me.

It all started this morning at breakfast. Roddy had been talking about Beethoven, claiming that he was Austrian. Me, being the awesome person I am, corrected him by saying that Beethoven was German. This turned into a full-blown argument about Beethoven, Chopin, and Liszt who are all awesome German dudes.

The music became more violent, and I heard Roddy swear when he hit a wrong note. Sighing, I closed my laptop, getting up and going to the drawing room door.

I peeked through the door at my Austrian. He was rearranging his music, back stiff. "Stupid Idiot saying all my composers are German. Gott, why do I even put up with his bullshit?"

That hurt. (Though I will never tell him so.) He started playing again, so I slipped in. I grabbed my viola and found where Roderick was, then started to play with him. He jumped a little when he heard me begin but kept on going.

The song ended and I lowered my viola as Roddy turned around.

"I forgive you."

**A/N**: Did I get this one right? I had never heard of Liszt till I wrote this. And when I did, I only listened to one of his pieces. Also, Liszt is from Hungary, Beethoven is from Austria but moved to Germany when he was older, and I don't know about Chopin. If you speak German and I spelled something wrong, please tell me! Also if you play piano, (I don't.) and I have some really wrong facts, please tell me! Because I only took a semester of chorus last year and we barely covered composers. So this is not in my area of knowledge. Reviews are good! Please and thank you! ~Kat


End file.
